Murió
by Marjocavi
Summary: Ella murió. Hinata murió. Hinata, la princesa de los Hyuga, murió. Hinata, su hija, murió. Hinata, el amor de Naruto, murió.


**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

 **MURIÓ**

 _Murió._

Así de vana es la vida, así de fácil se quita. La muerte es un juego indiscriminado que va eligiendo al azar quién muere y quién se salva.

Aunque merezcan vivir.

Su hija merecía vivir.

Ella era tan buena, tan gentil y amable; que ejercía hacia cualquier persona de forma indistinta, así como la muerte.

Alguien que anteponía sus deseos y sueños por alguien más, ya fuera amado o no por ella. Una de las personas más bellas que pudo conocer. De esas personas puras que eran magulladas por personas como él; aquellas que subestimaban su enorme esfuerzo, que suprimían su blanco corazón, que querían transformarla a su conveniencia.

 _Ella murió._

Él trató de protegerla de aquellos peligros del mundo shinobi, de todas las guerras, traiciones y muertes que implicaba. Quería que fuera la más fuerte de todos los Hyuga, de todos los shinobi de la Hoja. Quería protegerla, eso era todo.

A tal grado que cuando su hija perdía el combate contra su primo o su hermana menor, él mismo sufría una impotencia casi incontenible que sólo podía disimular con miradas hostiles hacia su hija de cabello azabache. Una frustración generada por la compasión excesiva de su hija, una compasión que la llevaría a su perdición.

Alguien como ella no podía liderar un clan cuyos antecedentes indicaban el olor a traición entre ramas de la familia. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser la mejor. Y ella al no serlo, se convirtió en una decepción.

 _Hinata murió._

Ella, quien siempre se creyó una aberración para él, murió: Cuán equivocada estaba.

Cuán certera fue su predicción, pues sabía que la personalidad de Hinata no era propia del mundo Ninja.

-Hiashi-sama… - Dijo un Ko con ojeras rojas; abriendo la puerta del dojo.

-¿Por qué no llamas antes de entrar? - Espetó furioso el líder de los Hyuga.

-Discúlpeme, pero le llame varias veces. -

Hiashi solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres? -

-Si me permite recordarle Hiashi-sama, en una hora será el funeral de...-

-Si, ya estoy enterado. Puedes retirarte. - Interrumpió el líder del clan, dejando sin motivación, a un Ko lloroso, de convencer al líder Hyuga de que fuera a la ceremonia de la única luz que, hace poco, iluminaba al clan con el esplendor de su presencia.

Lo último que escuchó Hiashi, fue la puerta corrediza cerrarse.

No podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera, se quedaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos; específicamente los que tenían que ver con la azabache.

No podía asimilarlo todavía, su muerte fue tan repentina, se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como la minúscula arena golpeada por un débil viento.

 _Hinata, la princesa de los Hyuga, murió._

Pero había personas que se encontraban más lamentables que él.

Hanabi, ella se quedó en silencio. Desde el momento en que se dictó la muerte de su preciada hermana mayor. No replicó ni reprochó a nadie. Pero hasta entonces, se ha quedado viendo el jardín en donde siempre practicaba Hinata: como recordando la admiración que sentía por ella, su determinación al entrenar con su primo Neji y los momentos de cariño que prevalecían entre ellas en aquel lugar.

Su compañero Inuzuka, que siempre iba por ella, junto con el Aburame, a los terrenos Hyuga, se la pasaba pidiendo explicaciones, más que eso, exigiéndolas. No, no. Él no aceptaba que Hinata hubiera muerto, que no era ése el Cadáver de su amiga, que no pudo haber muerto de esa manera. Berreaba su muerte, secundandolo su gran perro blanco, Akamaru.

No había mucho qué decir del Aburame.

Kurenai, aquella mujer que fue su maestra, ésa mujer que fue más que eso para Hinata; Era, probablemente, la figura materna que a ella le faltaba. Incluso él dándose cuenta de ello, cuando la experta en genjutsu adoptó en antaño una posición de defensa contra él, sólo para que tomara en cuenta a la "deshonra" de la familia. Kurenai, contenía los ríos de lágrimas que amenazaban con descender en las pálidas mejillas de ésta, las pérdidas habían sido significativamente grandes para la embarazada: Primero Asuma, después Hinata ¿Acaso seguía alguien más?

Ko. Él que siempre a escondidas del patriarca Hyuga, apoyaba a Hinata. De niña las consolaba ante el rechazo de su padre, de jovencita entrenaba con ella cada que se le permitía, de señorita la acompañaba cada fin de semana a recoger sus víveres. Él mismo, Hiashi Hyuga, los había visto por años sin decir nada.

E innumerables compañeros y conocidos…

Pero tal vez el más impactante de ellos:

Naruto, el héroe de la aldea, el héroe del mundo shinobi; se veía más patético que todos los demás juntos. Sus ojos antes azules llenos de brillo y calidez ahora estaban vacíos y secos de expresión. Sólo se limitaba a tener la cabeza gacha, formando un caparazón que lo escondiera de la horrible realidad. Se veía devastado. El amor de su hija, era un muerto en vida.

 _Hinata, su hija murió._

No quería ir al funeral. La única vez que iría a un funeral, sería el suyo. No el de su esposa, no el de su hermano, no el de su sobrino, no el de su hija. Quería ir al suyo, quería ser el primero en la fila para estar presente en su propia ceremonia fúnebre.

Pero tenía que ir, debía preguntar al único que podría responderle; pues lo dicho por aquella persona decidiría si él seguiría adelante, o se desvivía en el pasado.

_... _

El cielo lloraba sobre las lápidas del cementerio, y sobre las personas que se despedían de una persona en especial.

Él, se quedó parado lo más lejos posible de esa lápida, ésa que más de una docena de personas rodeaban; el patriarca del clan Hyuga observaba cómo la gente se despedía de su hija, para después retirarse lentamente. Unos se quedaron más que otros, mirando fijamente a la susodicha lápida, pero al final todos se fueron excepto uno: la persona que tenía en sus palabras el destino de Hiashi.

-Uzumaki. -

El rubio volteó con extrema lentitud, con la cabeza agachada y con sus ojos vacíos hacia la voz que le llamaba.

-Hiashi - Dijo con voz lastimera.

Después de eso, inundó un silencio de minutos, que para ellos fueron horas. Y la lluvia que caía sobre sus cuerpos, se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Espetó, yendo al grano para poder irse de ese lugar que lo asfixiaba, lo antes posible.

-... Murió, eso sucedió. - Dijo Naruto apretando con fuerza su brazo vendado con la otra mano. - Hinata murió.

Hiashi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Hinata y tú? -

El blondo no respondió, se quedó ensimismado a sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Hinata y tú, en la misión? - Dijo impaciente.

El Uzumaki no habló, pero se le empañaron los ojos.

-Ya veo. - El castaño se dio media vuelta, decepcionado de no tener respuesta.

Caminó varios pasos en dirección a los territorios Hyuga, pero la voz de Naruto lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Yo la amo! - Naruto entre un mar de lágrimas presentes en sus mejillas, gritó con fuerza a Hiashi; sus ojos azules recobraron su color y brillo, su voz seguía siendo lastimera pero fuerte, y su mandíbula temblaba como gelatina. - ¡Amo a Hinata!

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, viendo el sufrimiento del otro.

-Ella también te amó. - Exclamó Hiashi con los ojos cerrados, retomando a su caminata. - Te amó demasiado.

En la lejanía, escuchó los sollozos del héroe de Konoha, que aún se encontraba frente a la tumba de su amada; no pudiendo despedirse de su amada.

 _Hinata, el amor de Naruto, murió._

Él mismo, presenció el amor casi palpable que Hinata le profesaba a Naruto; Sus salidas a escondidas sólo para observar al rubio entrenar, sus sonrojos y desmayos cuando él se acercaba de más, sus constantes tartamudeos que ni la dejaban hablar, se sacrificó - cuando ocurrió la destrucción de la aldea y cuando ocurrió la batalla contra el diez colas- en el momento que la vida de Naruto peligraba. Todas esas acciones, fueron vistas por él.

Hasta que la misión de la luna acabó con la vida de su hija. De su querida hija.

Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior.

-Así que… Lo lograste ¿No, Hinata? -

Ella lo logró. Logró muchas cosas; logró ser tan gentil como su madre y tan fuerte como su padre, ganó la confianza y amistad de su equipo, ganó el respeto de su primo, llegó al nivel de un Chunin, formó una hermandad inseparable con Hanabi sin resentimientos de por medio, logró que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella y logró que su amor fuera correspondido por Naruto.

-Deberías estar feliz, Hinata… -

La odiaba tanto por ser ella. La amaba tanto por ser ella.

Pero ahora, se sentía aliviado. Aliviado de no haber conseguido que su hija cambiara a su conveniencia, de no haber suprimido su blanco corazón, de no haber podido quitar por completo ese brillo en sus ojos; esos que miraban a todos con amabilidad y compasión.

Sentado en una banca, ya de noche, observaba como al frente veía imágenes de una Hinata escondida en el árbol, una Hinata con mirada determinada entrenando, una Hinata sonrojada.

Luego vió a la luna blanca: Sin duda, cada vez que la viera Hinata estaría ahí. Acompañando a sus seres queridos todas las noches, y ellos mirarían a Hinata en todo su esplendor cuando la luna estuviera llena. Justo como ahora.

-Hinata. Si pudiera decirte todo lo que pienso, moriría… - Susurró Hiashi a la luna. - pero eso está bien, porque así podría decírtelo de frente. -

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Definitivamente extrañaría a su hija.

-Me reconforta que todos podamos verte la siguiente noche. - Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Fin.

_..._

Me he dado cuenta, que siempre termino mis historias en la madrugada. ¿Será que hay mayor inspiración pocos minutos antes de la luz del día?

Les agradezco por leer.

20/01/19


End file.
